


For Everything Else, There's Mr. Plant's Mastercard

by somnolentblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baked Goods, Community: spn_bitesized, Gen, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An account of baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Everything Else, There's Mr. Plant's Mastercard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [spn-bitesized](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org) in response to Anonymous' prompt, "What if Sam and Dean managed to settle down into a normal apple pie life?"

  
[   
](http://spnbitesized.racingmoonlight.org/somnolentblue/pie1sm.jpg)   


10 lbs apples: $27.62 (assorted varieties)  
9 oz. cinnamon: $6.12 (Wal-mart)  
8 eggs: $2.00 (Wal-mart) (Is it really that hard to crack an egg, Sammy? Shut up. Seriously, all you have to do is hit it on the edge of a bowl. Shut _up_ , Dean.)  
7 pie plates: free (Bobby)  
6 recipes: free (internet)  
5 ruined shirts: $60 (Quit setting the kitchen on fire - size gigantor ain't cheap. It was only ~~a small fire~~ three fires .)  
4 measuring spoons: $5 (Wal-mart)  
3 measuring cups: 10 cents (garage sale)  
2 boxes misc kitchen stuff: $7 (Goodwill)  
1 kitchen: ~~free~~ (Try again. Fine: 5 shotgun blasts, 4 broken fingers, 3 stitches, 2 burned corpses, 1 grateful  loaded family)  
 ~~Dean finally eating a damned pie~~ Sam finally cooking something edible: priceless


End file.
